Little Hope
by sasuhina-fan7
Summary: When David first held Spencer in his arms, he didn't know what to feel.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: For those who have read Brother My Brother, I've offered a deal in which I start posting a Reid/Rossi father/son story in exchange for 75 reviews of that story. Although I haven't gotten that many, I decided to at least give those who did take the time to put in some helpful insight on Brother My Brother a sneak peek of Little Hope. Hope it leaves you asking for more.**

**Disclaimer: The day I own Criminal Minds is the day I meet Thomas Gibson and Matthew Gray Gubbler.**

As David Rossi held Spencer Reid- now Spencer Reid-Rossi- he wasn't sure how to feel. Spencer was small- born three weeks earlier than his actual due date- and a bit thin due to malnourished he suffered. Honey brown strands of hair were placed on his head and hazel eyes were staring back into Rossi's own brown eyes in slight curiosity and boredom. A blue pacifier was placed in Spencer's mouth and tiny hands were slightly flailing along with his legs through the blue blanket Carolyn had wrapped him up in. Carolyn had said Spencer was beautiful, and David wouldn't deny that much; but he just didn't know how to feel in general.

For the past three years, David and Carolyn had tried to have a baby and to say it was emotionally draining was an understatement Medical complications on both sides- Carolyn's family had a medical history of fertilization issues, and then there was case of David having case of low sperm count- as well as the pressure involving David's career as a profiler had caused major roadblocks in their efforts. It came to a point where David could see how Carolyn was stressing out and even becoming moody; nights where David would come home to see Carolyn sniffling in her pillow and angry tear streaks down her face.

David was also becoming moody for not only the same reasons but more. His career as a profiler had led him to see some of the most depressing and depriving sights. One case involving the torture and slaughter of small children and seeing the emotional states of the parents had David wondering if he even had the resources emotionally to have a child. He didn't tell Carolyn this; however, not wanting to put her under more stress than she already was.

At the end of the second year of trying, David and Carolyn had gotten their wish. Carolyn was elated to the say the least, and David couldn't hold back his own excitement but held back the creeping sense of apprehension. He had chalked it up to simple nerves that came with being a first time father. David could remember the nights he would hold Carolyn close and caress her stomach, names for girls and boys going through his head as well as his consideration for quitting his rising career. In the end he decided not to, thinking that he had to do what he could to make this world a bit safer for their baby. As for a name, David had suggested James for a boy and Juliet for a girl to Carolyn. She laughed, hands on her growing stomach, and agreed.

Once more, there efforts came crashing down, loud; blazing; and mocking. When Carolyn went into labor, David had a feeling something horrible was going to happen, but he once more chalked it up to nerves involving being a first time father. He endured the pain in his hand as Carolyn held it in a death grip while bringing their baby into the world. Her expression was one of great pain and coated in a sheen of sweat. Overtime the doctor told her to push, and a strangled cry came from his wife; David felt his stomach lurch and the pain in his hand grew just a bit.

What man in their right mind came up with the idea that the husband should be in the same room as the wife when she's in labor?  
"That's it Mrs. Rossi, almost there," the doctor encouraged, and David cheered inside. Soon enough the loud cries of newborn filled the room, and David had never felt a stronger urge cry until his son- James- was placed in his arms.

Three weeks later, David was awaken by the sounds of Carolyn's hysteric crying and pleads for him to call 9-1-1. James had stopped breathing in his crib and David had completely given up on having children.

Four months later, David had received a call from Carolyn while she was visiting an old friend in Las Vegas, Nevada. Diana Reid, if David remembered. The two women had been friends since high school, both being members of the same book club. After high school, the two women had gone their separate ways; Carolyn going into real-estate and marrying her college sweetheart David Rossi himself and Diana becoming a professor of fifteenth-century literature and marrying a lawyer named William.

A month before, Diana had contacted Carolyn, saying she had great news for her and wanted to tell her in person. Carolyn didn't want to go, her obvious sadness over the lost of her son still there, but David insisted she go. She had barely left the house anymore and she was becoming more and more dishevelled. Maybe seeing an old friend, staying at a luxurious hotel with a spa, would help her. David had never expected to have Carolyn crying over the line, saying they had to help him.

"Who, Carolyn?" David had literally yelled over the phone with obvious panic.

"Little Spencer! Oh dear God, David, he's a mess...!" she sobbed.

David had to calm his wife down, get her to explain what was going on. What he heard had made him want to murder the son of the bitch known as William Reid.

The bastard left Diana shortly after Diana had found out she was pregnant. When Carolyn had reached Diana's house, she noticed how the outside had seen better days, but placed it as Diana never being the usual housewife type- more into books rather than cleaning more than what was necessary. She heard the shrieking of what could obviously be a baby in the house, and hesitated to knock. When she did, Diana hadn't answered until Carolyn was literally banging on the door. After Diana opened the door, she had never been so shocked.

Diana's blonde hair was in total disarray, her face pale with sunken cheeks, and she was dressed in a ruffled bathrobe. A smile was planted on her face as she greeted Carolyn, and gave her the news that she had just given birth to a boy named Spencer and wanted Carolyn to be the godmother. Her tone and blank look in her eyes told Carolyn that Diana wasn't well and had asked if she could see Spencer.

The inside of the house was just as bad with books and clothes everywhere. Spencer was crying his lungs out in a crib in the master bedroom, clearly hungry and clearly in need of a diaper change. Without panicking Diana, Carolyn had simply asked if she could feed Spencer- explaining that she always wanted to do this. Diana was all the more cooperative. Spencer was fed, changed, and cooing in Carolyn's arms. After Carolyn got in the rental car, she called child-protective services. The next morning, Carolyn had called to check in on what happened. Spencer was underweight and sickly. Diana was mentally disturbed and needed help.

Once Carolyn had finished relaying the story, David felt his heart clench and apprehension bubble in his stomach. He could tell where Carolyn was going with this, and David didn't know if he wanted to go down the same path. Not too long ago he had buried his only son and now he was expected to take care of someone else's. Still, Carolyn's sobbing and Spencer's story had caused him to agree to what his wife wanted, and Spencer was now in his arms.

David looked back up to see Carolyn, clearly exhausted but carried a grateful smile, standing before him. The moment she walked into the door, David could see she had already bonded with her godson. Spencer was held close to her chest and she only looked up from him to only give David a quick kiss on the lips and then introduced him to their newest edition.

"He's been very quiet," she said while reaching over and running her index finger over Spencer's cheek. He responded by turning his head to her, "Hardly cries and loves to be cuddled," she finished that with a giggle, "Kind of like you."

The small smile couldn't stay away from his bearded face before once more looking down at the infant. Spencer was still gazing at Carolyn, his arms and legs perfectly still as his eyes were now completely curious. Great, David thought, Spencer already chose his favorite parent.

"Well then, he's perfect for you," David commented, which caught Spencer's attention. The infant blinked before his hands started moving again, this time reaching out for the black whiskers of David's beard, "Hey now, that's not for you to play with."

Spencer didn't listen. He opened his mouth a bit, which caused his pacifier to fall from his mouth. Gurgles came from his mouth as he kept trying and Carolyn couldn't help but laugh as David tried to pull his head away from the infant's hold. Soon enough, David let out his own held back laugh as he saw Spencer even smile a bit at what had to be the expression David was showing.

"You might want to shave, David," Carolyn said. David gave her a humorous look.

"Are you crazy, woman? You know how hard it is for me to grow a beard this sexy?"

Carolyn rolled her eyes, "You're Italian, David, it wouldn't take long."

A small hand gripped David's beard, followed by a happy gurgle. The small plop of Spencer's pacifier was heard along with Carolyn's laughter as she bent down and picked it up.

"You two play nice now," she said as she made her way to the kitchen, leaving David standing there with an infant holding his beard for dear life and making cooing sounds that could have been passed off as laughing.

Slowly, David lowered his head and saw his new...son. Yeah, son. "You're cute little guy, but my beard is not your toy."

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the sneak peek, remember, 75 reviews on Brother My Brother gets you more.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: A deal's a deal. I'd like to thank you all for your reviews on Brother My Brother. Also, I like to thank you for your reviews, favorites, and follows on this story. Apparently, I underestimated the popularity of Rossi/Reid family stories. Oh well, I'm not complaining since this got more popularity with just a sneak peek. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

"Your turn," Carolyn mumbled as the couple was awaken from the loud crying coming over the baby monitor on the nightstand.

David pried his eyes open, a yawn strong enough to crack his jaw erupting from his mouth, "When he wants attention, he sure can scream," he then mumbled as he dragged himself out of bed.

"Most parents would still say we got the better deal," Carolyn said, her eyes still closed, and David could see evidence of a smile in the dark.

Shaking his head, David put on his slippers and headed for the nursery. Just outside the door, David let out a heavy sigh. Even after nine months, the pain of what happened in this very room was still heavy in David's heart. He remembered how he asked Carolyn to perhaps have Spencer sleep with them in their room, thinking maybe it would be too emotionally draining to use- and maybe a bit insulting to James' memory. In the end, the two agreed that it wasn't insulting to James nor was it an attempt to replace him. Didn't mean it got easier to go inside. The only thing that caused David to push open the door and head walk to the crib was the crying infant.

"Hey, hey, none of that now," David said as he reached into the crib and picked Spencer up, "What's got you so upset?"

Spencer only flailed in his hold as tears ran down his small face. From the feel under David's hand, a diaper change was needed. Maybe even a late night snack. Not being able to hold back a smile, David walked over to the changing table and did what had to be done. When he was done, David gave Spencer his pacifier and carried the infant to the kitchen. By then, Spencer was once again participating in his favorite game of trying to grab David's beard, a smile around formed around his pacifier.

"You better grow out of this, or I might have to shave," David joked as he began the not-so-easy task of preparing a bottle with one hand- women on TV made the motions look so easy. As the milk was warming over the stove, David sat at the dining room table and gave Spencer his finger to play with instead of his beard.

"I was wondering where you two went," Carolyn announced herself as she walked into the room. She gave David a quick kiss on the temple before moving to stroke Spencer's curls, "I take it this little guy got hungry."

"That and he had a little accident," David said and then let out a chuckle. He felt his finger being chewed on and then looked down to see that Spencer's pacifier was no longer in his mouth and he was chewing on the appendage, "Really, Spencer?"

"Hey, babies love to put things in their mouths," Carolyn defended, "You shouldn't have given your finger to play with if you didn't want him to use it as a teething toy."

David snorted before gently pulling his finger from the boy's mouth. Spencer whined while giving off a pretty strong grip in order to keep his new plaything. Quickly giving Spencer his pacifier back, David breathed a sigh of relief at the lack of drool on his finger.

"You hold him while I get his bottle," David said afterwards. Carolyn only kept up a smirk as she took the infant into her arms. Again, her fingers stroked the brown curls while she gave off random babble noises, causing Spencer to once more drop his pacifier as he laughed. David shook his head as he went back into the kitchen, "I swear I think he's already playing favorites with us!"  
"Oh I know, I just don't complain."

"Of course you wouldn't complain, you're his favorite," David placed the warm milk in a clean bottle and then dripped a few on his hand to check temperature.

"I don't know David. With that sexy beard you're sporting, he might change his mind."

David came back into the room and handed his wife the bottle, "Yeah, if I let him pull on it. For a little guy, Spencer has one mean grip."

Carolyn placed the nipple near Spencer's mouth, and smiled as he took in without hesitation and started sucking, "Definitely hungry."

"And yet he doesn't gain a single pound," David sat in the seat next to Carolyn and sighs, "Most women would be envious."

Carolyn gave a playful look before turning back to Spencer who was still suckling but also trying to grip the bottle. They both seemed to notice how Spencer was learning things a bit faster than infants his age. Perhaps it was nothing, but David was trained to know when someone was the exception to something and Spencer was definitely one of them.

"By the way, my parents are coming by this weekend..."

"And I will be here if I don't have a case," David finished.

Carolyn nodded, her own expression showing a bit of annoyance. It wasn't as if she disapproved of David's job. She thought David's job was something positive and something Spencer would be proud to say his papa was when he was older. She was just sometimes annoyed at the fact David couldn't make it to family events.

Papa, David mused. He knew when Spencer even started calling him "dada" it was going to hit him like a ton of bricks. David understood that he was the only father Spencer had- William was on the top of his list of people David was beat when seen-but there was always the underlying feeling that he knew he wasn't Spencer's actual father. Hell, Spencer still had his mother, she just wasn't well in the head.

"I know this is coming out of left field," David said as he watched Carolyn put down the now empty bottle. She placed a face towel- David wondered when she got that- over her shoulder and began the process of trying to burp Spencer, "But the day Spencer's old enough, are we gonna tell him that he's adopted?"

Carolyn's taps on Spencer's back slowed. Her eyes darted away from David's, and she started biting her lip. David knew it was a delicate topic, but he thought they should talk about this now instead of ten or twelve years down the road when Spencer somehow discovers that he and Carolyn weren't his biological parents. From what he gathered, children don't take to that type of information when they had to learn it on their own or from someone other than their parents; and David wasn't going risk loosing another son.

"I'm not sure, David..."

"Carolyn," David reached out and touched his wife's arm, "This is something we have to talk about now. Not when Spencer's older and can understand what the adults are saying."  
Right then, Spencer let out a tiny burp and spit up. Carolyn, her face crest-fallen- sighed before handing Spencer back to David. She removed the slightly soiled towel and picked up the bottle, saying she was going to be right back. David gave off his own sigh as he looked down at Spencer who was now chewing his fist, a slight smile forming around it.

"Time for you to head back to bed," David smiled a little as he began rocking the infant.

"I don't think he should know," Carolyn said out of nowhere as she came back into the room.

Spencer turned his head to the sound of the voice, fist still in mouth. David thought for a second Spencer understood what she was saying, but dismissed the idea and nodded his head.

"Because of his father?" David questioned as he continued rocking the infant.

Carolyn's eyes narrowed and her nose crinkled, "He's not even a father, he's a sperm donor, David. And yes, I think that's a good enough reason."

"And what about Diana?" David went on, "Last time we checked in on her, she was responding well to her treatment. If she keeps this up when Spencer's old enough, doesn't she at least deserve to see him while we're with him?"

"And I ask you what we tell Spencer when the day comes," she plopped down in a seat and folded her hands on the table. Her eyes were still narrowed, "Your father left before you were even born and your mother was so sick that she let you sit in a dirty diaper and starve."

"We tell him that his mother loved him, but couldn't take care of herself let alone him," David gazed down at Spencer who was now looking back at him. His fist was no longer in his hand and his eyes were drooping, "As I said Carolyn, if she's keeping up with her treatment in the hospital, we can at least let her see him. I don't think she deserves to have her son permanently cut off from her."  
"His father?"

"That bastard lost his chance," David deadpanned. Carolyn gave him a scolding look and gestured to the baby dozing off in his arms. David nodded as though he was apologizing, "Look, I'm just saying that there will be a day when Spencer is going to find out the truth, and I think it's best for him to know when he's young and more understanding rather than when he's older and more prone to resent us for hiding the truth."

Carolyn's eyes flashed to something David could pin as realization. Her hands withdrew from each other and became separate fists. Once more she was biting her lip, and David watched as her expression showed she was trying to come up with a reply. When her eyes deflated and a sigh came past her lips, David knew she had none.

"We don't tell him on any special occasions," she said and then gave David a serious look, "That's all I'm asking David. Personally, I won't be able to be partial when it comes to thinking which age should be best for him to know. That will be up to you."

"Fair enough," David said as he balanced a now sleeping infant in one arm and used his other hand to grasp Carolyn's clenched one, "And when that day comes, Spencer is not going to love you any less. Yes, he'll have questions and we'll answer to the best of our abilities, but he won't start hating us."

Carolyn looked at her husband, her eyes shining with tears. David's heart dropped at the sight, "And what makes you so sure of that, David?"

"Children are more understanding than we give them credit for," David explained, a hopeful smile on his face, "And besides, Spencer's already chose you as his favorite parent, so I doubt he won't just drop you."

He watched as Carolyn let out a small laugh.

**A/N: Alright, let me hear what you think. I really appreciate it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Please forgive me for taking so long, and thank you all for your patience and reviews as well as favorites and follows I also apologize for how short this chapter is, but I hope you like it either way.**

Some cases sucked more than others, and David knew that more than most people. And it sucked even more when all he wanted to do was hold his family, but he couldn't since he was stuck in a hotel across the country while Carolyn and Spencer were at home, Spencer probably not in his crib but by Carolyn's side on the bed she shared with David. He had walked in to see Carolyn asleep with her hand resting on Spencer's, now eleven months old, tummy one time. Although David knew it was something that could warrant concern, he didn't question it as he took the empty spot next to both his wife and son and ran his finger through the brown curls that were getting pretty long for a baby his age.

The memory caused a content smile on his face that lasted until David grabbed his copy of the case file, opening it as he sat on the bed in his hotel room. The content smile melted into a angry frown as he read the details, hoping to find a break. Four boys- none older than five years old- were found strangled and left on the stairs of churches.

Before James was even born, David always found cases involving children to be the most disturbing. The thought of someone being disgusting enough to harm someone so small and had everything to live for always made David's blood boil. It intensified by ten after James' birth, fifty after James' death, and a hundred once Spencer had became a solid part of the family. He thought about the families and the pain they experienced at the knowledge that their small children were dead. That was a pain he himself had experienced and was still feeling the after affects. It would be a long time until the families of those four boys would even begin to heal.

After looking through the file closely, David sighed in frustrated defeat before closing the manilla folder and placing it on the nightstand next to the bed. All the team could get from what they gathered was that the unsub had clearly suffered from a great loss- perhaps a child at the same age as those boys- and dumped them on the stairs of the church as either a warning because the church could have probably been the reason for the loss or as an insult to the church, saying God couldn't even save these small lives. Either way, David found the unsub to be disgusting and hoped that when the bastard was caught, he would be placed in a cell where someone would make him his bitch every night.

Resting his head against the pillow, David ran his hand over his face several times before digging into his pocket and pulling out his wallet. Inside were two pictures. One was a picture of Carolyn and James the day he was brought home form the hospital. Carolyn still looked exhausted from the hours she put in giving birth, but her smile was bright while she held their son who was wrapped in a blue-checkered blanket and sleeping peacefully. After James died, David had buried the photo in his work desk, hoping never to look at it. He dug up the photo soon after the second photo was taken.

Spencer was smiling at the camera as he crawled on wobbly knees towards David. Carolyn was behind him, her smile once more bright while hands were held in a clapping motion. David remembered how he had snapped the photo, put the camera down, and scooped his squealing son in his arms. As expected, Spencer had tried to reach for David's beard, and David allowed it as a reward for the then nine month old.

After David had the photo printed, he had dug up the one of James, thinking it wasn't fair to James to hide him behind his younger brother. Besides, he thought he could show the photo to Spencer when he was old enough. Now both photos served as sort of an anchor for David during a rough case. They reminded him that he had a reason to keep doing this job. So that maybe the streets would be a bit more safer for Spencer to play in when he was older.

David ran his finger over both pictures- bittersweet moments flashing through when he ran it over James' photo- before closing his wallet and placing it back in his pocket. He thought about how soon enough, Spencer would be able to start walking- he was already able to stand on his own, and he was constantly practicing according to Carolyn- and even talk. David was still feeling nervous about the day Spencer would call him "dada", but it wasn't to the extent that he felt at first.

He wanted Spencer to call him "dada", and perhaps "papa" like he and Carolyn had with their dads, but David wouldn't deny how he thought it would hurt to think how James would never get to call him that. How was it that parents could bury their children when it was clearly suppose to be the other way around.

Deciding to not depress himself anymore than he already has, David pulled out his phone this time and dialed Carolyn's number. Did he feel bad for possibly waking his sleeping wife and small son? Yes, but Carolyn would understand if he just wanted to call and tell her and Spencer good night.

"Dave, do you know what time it is?" Carolyn's voice was heavy with fatigue and had a hint of annoyance. David couldn't help but chuckle just a bit.

"Sorry, time difference," he said, knowing that wasn't a complete lie. After all, she was in DC and David was in Utah.

"You always say that," Carolyn deadpanned, "Just say that you want to say goodnight."  
"Alright, I just called to say good night."

"Good night, smart aleck," Carolyn chuckled and then David heard movement in the background, "Spencer, say goodnight to Daddy."

David's smile grew when he heard gurgling, "Good night to you too, mio figlio. Sweet dreams."

More gurgling was heard before Carolyn's voice came back on, "He's been restless for some reason. I swore he was asleep when I fell asleep, but he was squealing when my phone rang. I think he was just waiting for you to call."

"Really now," David smirked, "I guess the tables are turning. I'm slowly becoming his favorite now."

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that," Carolyn remarked and then more movement was heard, "He only misses his favorite toy."

"My beard is not a toy."

"Spencer thinks it is," babbling was heard, causing Carolyn to laugh, "And he's agreeing with me."

"I've been meaning to ask this," David said, his frustration melting away and being replaced by amusement, "Why is it that he wants to constantly pull on my beard but will bypass your hair? It's in reach just as much."

"Who knows, maybe Spencer just loves the way it feels," Carolyn's voice dropped just a bit, "I know I do."

David chuckled, "Nice to know, but I'd rather not go down this road while the little guy is laying next to you. Get some sleep, both of you."

"You too, Dave, you sound exhausted," Carolyn said, "I'll make your favorite meal when you get home."

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

"Yes, but I would like to hear it again."

"Love you, Carolyn."

"Love you too."

**A/N: Okay, give me what you think. I can handle it. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Forgive me lateness, and I thank you for your patience, reviews, faves, and follows. As I said in my Authors Note in Brother My Brother, I've set up an update schedule to help benefit me and you guys. Okay, hope you enjoy the newest installment of Little Hope**

"Ouch! Easy there Spencer," David said, a relaxed smile on his face.

Spencer's own smile didn't falter as he kept a grip on David's beard while Carolyn laughed in the seat across from them. David rolled his eyes playfully before carding his fingers through Spencer's growing hair, a thought to have it cut soon running across his mind. He would have had it cut before today, but Carolyn thought Spencer's long hair went well with the yellow onesie and blue overalls he was wearing for today. David wouldn't deny his little boy looked adorable in his outfit.

"If your grip is strong now, I wonder what it will be like when you're older," David commented and winced again when Spencer tugged, "Okay, now I think you're just doing this on purpose."

"Well, you did promise to let him pull on it for his birthday," Carolyn explained and David didn't have to look up from Spencer's smiling face to know his wife was smirking.

"That's because you and both of our parents bought enough birthday presents to last him a life time," David said, thinking about the huge pile of gifts sitting in their living room back at home. He was going to have so much fun putting those away once the three of them got home and Spencer was settled, "I had to give him something original, and I figured why not have him enjoy doing his favorite activity all day. Or at least as long as possible."

"And I'm sure Spencer appreciates it," Carolyn sipped her coffee.

"He better," David laughed just as Spencer tugged again, "Ouch! Easy there, mio figlio."

"If it makes you feel better, it looks as though our breakfast is arriving, so get ready to put your son in his high chair."

Spencer giggled as he pulled again. David winced, but kept on his smile before gently prying Spencer's tiny fingers from his coarse hair. The boy stuck out his lower lip and looked as though he was going to whine when the clink of something landing on the table caught his attention. Two plates of pancakes sat there and soon enough a plate of bacon and eggs as well as a plate with an omelet on it where in front of them. Spencer's brown eyes widened at the sight before he instantly tried to twist in David's grip and reaching out for the food.

"Hold on a second, Spencer," David sat Spencer down on his lap and reached into the diaper bag next to him to pull out a bib. Spencer was still squirming when David tied on the white bib with a picture of a dog on it around his neck, "Seriously, you never act this restless."

"I think he knows it's his birthday, and wants to take full advantage of it," Carolyn guessed as David settled Spencer into the high chair. Spencer was still squirming and reaching out for the food once more, "That and he wants to try out his new teeth."  
"Would be nice if he tries out some new words," David commented before pouring syrup on one of the pancake stacks and then began cutting into them.

"He'll talk when he's ready, David," Carolyn grabbed the omelet and also began cutting into it.

Spencer let out an impatient whine, and David couldn't hold back a chuckle as he stabbed a piece of the pancakes onto a fork and held it out to his obviously hungry son. Spencer opened up immediately and chewed on the syrupy item, a satisfied smile on his face. David chuckled again before shoveling a piece of pancake into his own mouth followed by another sip of his own coffee. He looked over to Spencer who was looking at the still steaming mug in his hand.

"Not until you're older, sweetheart," Carolyn said as David decided to dig around in the diaper bag for a sippy cup filled with orange juice.

The now one year old looked back to Carolyn with a confused frown, but it was wiped away when he was handed his sippy cup. David let the small boy take a few sips before offering another bite of pancakes and smiled when Spencer practically dropped the cup for the syrupy treat.

"Alright, now for some eggs," David said as he then scooped up a fork full of said item and offered it Spencer who pouted about, "Come on now, Spencer, I know its not as good as pancakes, but you have to eat something else."

Spencer was still pouting and even turned his head away from the offered eggs. David sighed. Ever since Spencer started eating solid foods, he had become one picky eater. If it didn't look sweet to him, he wouldn't eat it on his own. Quickly, David offered the fork to Carolyn who had better luck at coaxing Spencer to eat than he was.

"Imagine when he's older," she said when she was able to finally get him to eat after ten tries.

"I'd rather not," David said as he picked up another fork and scooped up some hash browns in his mouth, "And here I thought we were going to raise a perfect angel."

"He still is."

"Yeah until it's time to eat."

Carolyn chuckled before giving Spencer back his cup so he can take a few sips of his juice and then turned back to her omelet, "Well it is his birthday, so Spencer can have whatever he wants."

"Yeah, no, he's already have enough toys and I'm letting him rip the hair off of my face, so I think he's spoiled enough for this day." David took a piece of bacon.

"You say that now, David."

The breakfast went on slowly since the two had to alternate between eating and coaxing Spencer to eat anything besides pancakes. When everything was finished, David took Spencer to the bathroom to have his diaper changed, the boy's hand gripping his beard on the way.

"This will stop by the time you're two," David said as he laid the changing station down and pried Spencer's hand from his facial hair. Spencer blinked at him in confusion before smiling and laughing, "Laugh at it now, mio figlio."

After changing Spencer and letting him latch onto his beard again - also trying to remind himself why he agreed to this - David met his wife who had everything packed up and ready to go. The couple decided to head home so Spencer could play with a few of his new toys before nap time.

"Full tummy and a fresh diaper, add on the rhythm of the engine and he'll be out before we even get down the street," Carolyn commented while David strapped Spencer into his seat. As if to confirm her suspicions, Spencer opened his mouth and let out a yawn.

"He'll be fully awake when he sees his presents again," David said before giving Spencer his pacifier and then he closed the back door of his car and went to the front, "I think he was eying those stack of bedtime stories your dad gave him."

"Why don't we read one to him before nap time," Carolyn was already buckled into the passenger side and closed the door. David was quick into the driver's seat and buckle himself in, "We just might have a bookworm in the family."

David smiled fondly at the thought before looking in the rear view mirror to see Spencer looking at them with sleepy yet curious eyes. Add the slightly red cheeks and pouting lower lip, Spencer was absolutely adorable; and David had a suspicion that Spencer knew it and used that to turn his wife against him.

"If he is, then I guess I'll write a book to add to his collection," David commented and soon enough started the engine. He didn't need to turn to see that Carolyn was rolling her eyes.

As expected, Spencer had fallen asleep but last a bit longer than Carolyn suspected, waiting until they were actually pulling onto their street. He whined when David unstrapped him, his pacifier falling from his mouth and onto the car floor, but stopped when David pulled him close and guided his little hand to his beard. Spencer responded by giving a harsh tug, causing David to wince.  
"He's cranky," Carolyn said, bypassing her husband and getting the pacifier as well as the pacifier.

"Yeah, and he's taking it out on me," David sighed as he caressed Spencer's cheek, "How about we do nap time early today? I doubt he'll want to let go to play when he found a way to punish me and entertain himself."

Carolyn looked at her wrist watch before shrugging, "Why not, I have to do some last minute things for dinner tonight as well as the birthday cake, and you need to start organizing the pile in the living room."

"I still don't get why I have to put away the ocean of toys when I wasn't even responsible for it

"Because you're the man of the house who loves his wife and son." Carolyn explained why the two walked up to the front door.

David rolled his eyes and looked down at Spencer who still looked sleepy, but maintained his hold on his beard, "You're lucky I am, Carolyn."

"Love you too, David."

The two stepped into the house and went straight to the living room where the pile still stood. Their parents had dropped off the presents last night after Spencer had been put to bed, wanting the pile to be one of the first things Spencer saw when he woke up on his first birthday. David had spent a good amount of time unloading the gifts from their cars, and then there was also the pile Carolyn had stashed in the hall closet. He wondered how he didn't wake up with a bad back from the labor he did last night.

Spencer looked at the pile with sleepy curiosity before going back to resting his head on David's shoulder, his grip loosening. Carolyn looked at him with a small smile on his face before going to the stack of books on top of a boxed playpen courtesy of his mother and something David knew he was going to be setting up as soon as everything else was placed where it should be. She picked them up and headed for the nursery where David followed, holding his still doozing off son close.

"You'll probably fall asleep after the first two pages, but we figured you should at least try out one of your new gifts," David said while sitting in the rocking seat next to the crib. Spencer gave him a look while Carolyn removed the plastic from the books. She picked the first one up from the pile and placed the rest on the dresser.

After giving David the book, Carolyn took a seat on the floor next to the chair. Spencer saw the book and his eyes brightened up just a bit while the grip also tightened just a bit. David winced just a bit but kept on a smile as he opened the book and began reading, rocking the chair just a bit to help Spencer relax a bit more.

Spencer's eyes were still bright as his dad read to him, but they were also slowly closing and his hold on David's beard became slack before his little hand completely dropped. He was able to hold out until the last few sentences before Spencer was completely knocked out.

David carefully closed the book and handed it back to Carolyn who placed it next to the pile on the dresser. After managing to stand without waking the boy, David kissed the top of Spencer's head followed by his wife before gently laying him in the crib. Making sure the baby monitor was on, the two crept out of the room where Carolyn hugged David and gave him a lingering kiss.

"And what was that for?" he asked in a whisper while running his fingers through her hair.

"For taking today off," she answered and gave him another kiss, "I really appreciate it, and I'm sure Spencer does too."

"Hey, I might miss out on a lot of things, but you can guarantee that I won't miss a birthday," he said and his hand soon enough went to her cheek, "You have permission to slap me if I do."

Carolyn smiled, "Deal, now shall we get to our respected errands before the birthday boy decides to wake."

David chuckled and gave his own kiss, " All right, but can we wait to set up that play pen. I've been lucky to not throw out my back, and I don't want to push it."

"Of course, and how about I give you a back rub tonight for being such a big help."

"Have I ever mentioned how much I love you?"

"More than once, but I'd love to hear it again."

"Love you, Carolyn."

"Love you too."

**A/N: All right, let me hear what's on your mind. I can take it.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Helena wanted to know if it was okay for Stephen and Spencer to have a play date," David asked after she came out of Spencer's bedroom, having put the toddler to sleep.

Carolyn stopped, her expression showing she was thinking, "Helena? Haven't seen her in a while."

"Yep," David wrapped his arm around her shoulder and led her to the living room where David had a bottle of red wine and two glasses waiting for the two of them, "She stopped by the office today to drop off Jason's go-bag, which was surprising by the way, and we talked for a bit. Helena thinks Stephen needs to start socializing with kids his age, but she doesn't want to put her son in daycare because she's apparently more protective of him than you are of Spencer,"

David chuckled at the pointed look Carolyn gave him. He pressed on her shoulder just a bit to get her to sit down before taking the seat next to her and opening the wine and then continuing, "And since she knows us and has been around our house, she thought it was a good idea to bring Stephen over for a Saturday afternoon or perhaps have Spencer at her and Jason's house."

Carolyn took the offered glass, her thinking look on once more, "Well, Mama has been getting on me about needing to have Spencer playing with other kids, and I'm with Helena about daycare. At least for the moment," David took a sip of his wine to hide his eye roll, "Do you know if Stephen's a bit rough when he plays?"

"Keep in mind, I am going off what Jason has told me, and he says Jason's just one big ball of energy."

"All right, how about this," Carolyn already finished her glass and was now pouring herself another glass, "Give me her number, and I'll talk to her about more detail."  
"Done," David swished what little wine he had left in his own glass before polishing it off and pouring his own second glass, "And here I thought I would have had to debate with you about this."

"You were hoping I would say yes?" Carolyn asked, her eyebrow raised and a half-hearted attack to hide a smile.

"Well," David switched the hand he was holding his glass with to the one furthest away from Carolyn. He wrapped his now free hand around Carolyn's shoulder, "You hardly ever take Spencer out unless you have errands, and I'm at work. When he's inside, the only time he's not in your arms is when it's playtime and even then he's huddled close to you. We already have your opinion on putting him on daycare, and I'm pretty sure he'll get incredibly shy if he and the neighbor's daughter were put in a same room expecting to play with each other. I can say, without a doubt, that Spencer's on his way to becoming a sheltered child. So when someone offers the chance to help Spencer break out of his shell, then I'm going to run with it."

There was a short silence before Carolyn shook her head, "Only you, David, could make say something like that and not sound like an asshole."

"It's part of my charm," David squeezed her shoulder, "But let us move on since you said yes."

"Technically, I said I was going to get more details on the arrangement and make my decision."

"Either way, let us move on. I want to properly enjoy this wine," David chuckled and then took a sip of said wine

Carolyn chuckled before taking a few sips. The two enjoyed the silence and being in each other's company for about half an hour when Carolyn said she was going to take a shower and get ready for bed. David considered looking over a few files he brought home, but the fuzziness from the wine told him otherwise.

After putting away the rest of the wine and cleaning the glasses, David walked to Spencer's room, the familiar feeling of dread from the sad memories that came from the room quickly gone when he saw Spencer. The little guy was sleeping on his back, dressed in a footsie pajamas with planets on them, his bangs hanging just above his eyes, and his mouth slightly opened. He was absolutely adorable, and David couldn't help the smile on his face as he reached in and stroked Spencer's cheek with his finger, watching Spencer's mouth and cheek twitch at the touch but remaining asleep.

"Sweet dreams, mio figlio," he whispered and then crept out of the room, hoping Carolyn was done with the shower.

The next day, Spencer made sure to wake the couple up before David's alarm could. David volunteered to console the toddler if Carolyn was willing to put on the coffee. She didn't argue as they rolled out of bed and set off to do their tasks.

"Hey now, what's wrong?" David, already suspecting the problem, asked when he picked Spencer up. Spencer went from a high shrill to whimpering sobs and slightly shaking when David put him against his chest and patted his bottom. There was definitely a soiled diaper, and Spencer's grab and harsh pull on David's beard gave the man all the information - and pain - he needed, "Don't worry, no one's going to hurt you. Papa's here."

He lightly bounced Spencer while whispering soothing words in the toddler's ear. David wasn't surprised to hear footsteps outside since this was the longest Spencer ever cried in the morning, and Carolyn's motherly instincts were perhaps in overdrive.

Still bouncing Spencer and now rubbing soothing circles on his back, David turned to the doorway to see Carolyn standing there with worried eyes and bottle in hand, "Nightmare," he mouthed.

"Let me try," her voice was soft as she cross the room, offering the bottle in a trade. David nodded, carefully pulling Spencer's hand from his beard - earning a high pitch sob from it - and giving him to Carolyn.

Spencer still wasn't happy about being pried away from his safety blanket as David's mom said, but he quieted down after a bit of rocking and soothing words from Carolyn. Soon enough, he was just whimpering with the occasional hiccup.

"That nightmare must have been horrible," she said as she combed her fingers through Spencer's hair before stroking her thumb over his tear-streaked cheeks, "Mama will get you changed, Papa will get you fed, and then we can snuggle and read."

David watched, relaxing along with his son as Carolyn put Spencer down on the changing table and made quick work of the soiled diaper and putting his pajamas in the basket to wash before grabbing another wipe and cleaning Spencer's face with it. Now only in a diaper, Spencer placed his fist in his mouth while Carolyn kissed him on the head once again and then - hesitantly, David noticed - handed the toddler to him.

"You really are his favorite," he said in order to help the lighten the stressful mood in the room. It worked when Carolyn gave a small laugh while David went to the chair in the room and started feeding Spencer his much needed breakfast.

"Well, he's at the age where he's going to want Mama more. Do you think you have time to give him a bath before you have to get ready for work?"

Spencer wanted to hold the botttle on his own, so David let him, "If I'm a little late, I'll just say it was due to a family emergency." That earned another laugh from Carolyn.

"You're late." Jason said more amused than anything when David stepped inside the break room and headed straight for the coffee.

"Family emergency," David poured himself a cup before turning towards his friend and raising the mug with a smirk, "By the way, my wife will be calling your wife to set up the play date."  
"Really?"

"Well, Carolyn wants more details before she agrees to anything, but I'm hoping she sets it."  
"Spencer in need of social interaction as much as Stephen does?"

"Possibly more, I want to think for now that Spencer is going through a phase where he does only want his mom; but I don't want to chance it. In about two or three years, I plan to put Spencer in pre-school, and I don't want him hiding in a corner when he could be playing with other kids simply because Carolyn clinging on a bit too much."

"Considering what happened to both of you, David," Jason cautioned lightly, knowing this was a topic to bring up very little if not at all, "It's only natural she want to keep Spencer in her arms."

David frowned as he tried to hold back the emotions that came with this topic. When word got around about James' death, David was sure he had everyone in the building coming up to him and telling him how sorry they were. Although he could tell some were sincere - the ability to profile was something that was difficult to turn off or just couldn't be turned off at all - it didn't help David's already sour mood when some of them had done it out of plain pity and to say David Rossi was hard to approach was an understatement. Jason was the only person who David would even let anyone near him; he was even considerate enough to not talk about the birth of Stephen who was born a little over a month after James, which David knew was hard for the man.

"I know, Jason, I was there too," he snapped a bit more than he wanted, but Jason didn't even flinch, "And not a day goes by that I don't understand why she's doing what she's doing. Me, myself am always fighting the urge to reach for my gun every time I think someone's looking at Spencer the wrong way."

"There's a but coming with this, isn't there?"

"Yes," David finished off his cooling coffee, already in need of another one, "But I wouldn't want James growing up afraid of the world, and I certainly don't want it for Spencer."

"Did you think to tell Carolyn that?" Jason leaned on the counter, an eyebrow raised with his own mug close to his face.

"I was planning to if she went against this play date. I mean, I could understand if it was a complete stranger, but this was Helena. They were closer than we were before..." David stopped at the lump forming in his throat. Jason nodded, telling his friend he understood and that he could just move on, "And Helena did offer to have the play date at our house and under our watch, so I knew we had to have a talk if Carolyn said no to that deal."

"Well, technically, she hasn't said yes. You said it yourself, she's calling for more details."

David rolled his eyes, "I'm staying positive."

"Hey there, little man!" David said, kneeling as Spencer walked on slightly shaky legs, his tiny arms outstretched. David scooped him up, not even trying to stop Spencer from latching onto his favorite thing in the world, "I can see you're walking with more ease."

"He's full of surprises, today," Carolyn wasn't too far behind their son, her smile carrying that obvious weight of pride, "You can stop sulking about him picking me as the favorite."  
David raised an eyebrow as his smile faltered into a confused frown. He looked down at Spencer who was looking at him with a mostly toothless smile, his hand lightly tugging his beard.

"What's Mama talking about, Spencer?" he asked while carding his fingers through Spencer's hair.

Spencer blinked, his own smile disappearing and his tugging stopped for a few seconds. David looked up to Carolyn who still held a prideful smile and her arms crossed, reminding David of the confident real-estate agent she was instead of a stay-at-home mom dressed in a worn out white blouse and jeans. Still confused, David returned his attention to Spencer when he began his tugging again, his other arm reaching out and grabbing David's nose as he let out a squeal of laughter.

"Papa!" he ended his exclamation with a hard pull, but David was too surprised to even notice it or Carolyn's bark of laughter.

**A/N: Okay, I have a question for you guys. There are two ways I want this story to go. 1) Make this into more of an AU and have Spencer grow up with the team in their youth. 2) Time skip to when Spencer joins the BAU. Let me here you.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: 1) I really do apologize for the delay, and I honestly feel like crap for keeping you guys waiting. 2) It was a close vote, but Spencer growing up the team won (hope for those who voted for the time-skip still continue to read) 3) I really appreciate the favorites, follows, and reviews; you guys are awesome and I hope I don't disappoint.**

David remembered on Spencer's first birthday that he told his son that the beard grabbing would have to stop when he turned two. Honestly, David should have known he wouldn't have followed through because it lasted until after Spencer turned three. He couldn't tell anyone how he gone back on that promise - although David suspected it had something to do with the puppy-dog eyes and woobly lip that Spencer had used on him whenever David did try to help him out of the habit - but David also wouldn't say that he hated that extra year. The light in Spencer's eyes as the tears dried and the smile filled with baby teeth were more than worth him loosing a few strands of hair on his face.

And now Spencer had managed to wean himself off the habit, David had to admit the sensation was weird. He even missed it much to Carolyn's amusement, but he was also glad because it meant Spencer was spreading his tiny wings so to speak and finding new interests, one of his more prominent ones being reading.

"Again!" Spencer said and hopped on David's leg, guilt crossing his face when he saw the cringe of pain David showed, "Sorry, Papa."

When the pain past, David put on a smile and ruffled Spencer's hair, "Don't worry about it, be careful next time, okay?"

Still looking guilty, Spencer nodded and reluctantly pointed to the book in David's other hand. David chuckled, pulling Spencer back again into his chest.

"Alright, but this is the last time. It's getting close to lunch time and I thought we could go out."

Spencer brightened up and nodded his head so fast that David was surprised he didn't get whiplash. David chuckled again and flipped the pages of the children's book back to the beginning. They had already read it three times, and David knew Spencer would push for more. If he put down the book afterwards to get their things before they head out for lunch, he wouldn't be surprised to walk back in the living room to see the book open on the floor and Spencer looking over it.

With how much Spencer loved story time, which was multiple times a day, David figured Spencer knew a few words and could read them; but he always had this nagging feeling that it was more than that. Carolyn suspected the samething, and the two had talked about possibly having Spencer tested but for some reason the two had put it off.

David had put the procasination as not exactly being prepared for another round of change. He having to get use to his beard being just a beard again was probably not as bad as Carolyn getting use to working again. It was only part-time, but for a woman who had spent the past three years as a stay-at-home mother with her son being her best friend; it was still an adjustment. Carolyn had been against it at first, stating Spencer needed to have at least one parent at home all the time - David chose not to take that as a jab to his job - but with Spencer starting pre-school soon - Helena had found a pre-school program with great reviews according to parents and had talked the couple into signing Spencer up - David had reminded her that and add the constant playdates he was having with Stephen who saw Spencer as his bestest friend in the whole world then Spencer wouldn't be in the home as much anymore. If anything, working part time would have at least prevented boredom.

She had recently gone back into real estate - her old agnecy was more than willing to have her back even for half the time - and David had taken some much needed vacation time, so Carolyn didn't have to fret about possible babysitters for a little while - and hopefully remember that her parents were more than willing to take the role. Besides, David thought it had been a while since he and Spencer had spent some father-son time.

"And, we're done," David wasn't surprised by the whine Spencer gave when he closed the book, and then tickled Spencer's tummy to draw out a laugh from his son, "Come on, mio figlio, let's get your shoes on and head out for a bite. Maybe to the park afterwards to get some exercise."

Spencer tilted his head to the side, "Steph'n?"

"Not this time, little man," David placed his hand on Spencer's hand and kept it there for a few moments, "Just you and me, okay?"

Spencer still looked confused. To him, a trip to the park meant Stephen, his mom, and Helena. According to Carolyn, it involved their usually quiet son becoming a hyper ball of energy along with Stephen as they played in the sandbox and chased each other through the jungle gym. It involved an exhausted toddler needing a bath and hot meal before clonking out for the entire night without interuption. David didn't think it would happen without his playmate, but he thought he could push him on the swings and walk around the gardens and enjoy Spencer pointing and asking questions about certain things.

"We'll get ice cream afterwards and I'll read you another story."

That snaps Spencer out of his confusion and he nodded his head enthusiastically, his smile face-splitting. David laughed and held Spencer and the book close to him as he got off the couch. He made a mental note to do a clean up when they got home and got Spencer settled in for nap as he walked over various toys

At lunch David didn't know rather to be laugh or freak out when Spencer was stuffing himself of the burger David cut up and fries. It was as though he was trying to rush to story time.

"Slow down there Spencer, we don't want to make Mama upset if you get a tummy ache."

Spencer's eyes widened at the mention of upsetting his mother and swallowed what was in his mouth and took his time eating the rest. Definitely going to be a Mama's Boy. David could take the victory that Spencer's first word was "papa".

David wasn't surprised that Spencer didn't let go of his hand when they walked down a commonly used footpath and headed for the playground. He waved to the occasional parent who recognized Spencer and greeted them both.

"He's being unusually quiet. He and his partner-in-crime are always laughing," one lady said while smiling brightly at Spencer who had now clinged to David's pant's leg with his other hand after waving shyly at her.

"He's always shy around people he doesn't know personally," David combed his fingers through Spencer's hair and smiled back at the woman, "Give him plenty of time and he'll warm up to anyone."

The lady laughed and left after a few more words. Soon afterwards, David hoisted Spencer onto his hip to make Spencer a bit more comfortable and asked him what he wanted to do. Spencer hesitantly pointed to the empty sandbox.

"Of course, buddy, what's the point of living through life if you can't get a little dirty."

They both enjoyed making botched sandcastles although David noticed how Spencer had tried to fix the mistakes with different approaches. Everytime he thought he had it, his eyes lit up and he pointed it out to David.

"Papa! Look! Look!"

"I see, mio figlio, my little braniac."

Eventually a stray ball that crashed into their newest creation was what stopped it all and nearly drew Spencer to tears. A boy who appeared to be a few years older than Spencer came running up. Skidding to a stop, he hunched over to regain his breathing for a few seconds before straightening up and looking apologetic.

"Sorry," he said, shifting from foot to foot.

Spencer still looked upset and now terrified of the new kid. David didn't waste time to reach over and pluck him off the sand, brushing his hand on his pants leg before running his fingers through Spencer's hair.

"It's okay, son, I'm sure it's just an accident," David gave the little boy a reassuring smile, "Just be careful next time, that's some kicking power you have."

The boy laughed a little before looking at his soccer ball still on top of the smashed sandcastle and looked guilty again, "I can help make a new one."

"Maybe," David readjusted so Spencer was looking at him, "What do ya say, Spencer? He's sorry and he wants to help make a new sandcastle."

Spencer's bottom lip was trembling and his eyes were watered with unshed tears. It broke David's heart, but he had to remind himself that it was all just an accident and the kid was genuinely sorry. He also appeared nervous as though he was expecting the other shoe to drop and for someone to start yelling, but David wasn't that type of man. Well, when the situation called for it.

Looking to the ruined sandcastle and soccer ball, Spencer whined a little before nodding timidly. The boy brightened up and reached to remove his soccer ball.

"Sean!" the boy froze and dropped the ball again, causing Spencer to whine again. Impatient little guy.

David saw a young man, about late teens coming charging down the path, looking frantic. Older brother, definitely. Spencer scooted more into David's chest at the approach of the stranger who's definitely built like an athlete and had a few serious lines on his face that David thought shouldn't be on someone who was this young.

"Hey Aaron," the boy, Sean, turned to face the newcomer, Aaron. David could tell the boy had a sheepish look on his face despite not being able to see it because of the angle Sean was standing.

"You know better than to run off like that," Aaron said through huffs of labored breathing, his eyes focused on a Sean in a chastising way and not looking pleased.

"Not my fault you were being too slow," Sean mumbled.

Aaron groaned and shook his head before looking back to David, "I'm sorry, sir if he bothered you. Once he has that soccer ball in his hand, he just..."

"Hey now, no need to apologize, Sean already has. He even offered to help repair the damage," David gestured to the still ruined sandcastle.

"Oh," Aaron looked to the damange, to Spencer who still looked uncomfortable, and then to Sean, "I see."

"Free to join us," David added, "More the merrier," that and David needed to stand up and stretch his legs soon.

"Yeah, Aaron!" Sean beamed and grabbed Aaron's hand tugging playfully, "You can show them how that one you made when I was smaller. Towers and everything."

"That's going to be harder since it hasn't rained in a while," Aaron explained, looking a little put out of place.

"I think there's a vendor that sells water bottles back there, I can buy a few," Spencer on his hip, David stood up, "I'll be quick."

The castle turned out great, and Spencer's eyes lit once again, clapping his hands. He still wasn't too comfortable with the brothers, but he wasn't burying his face away like he had been in the first place.

"I apologize again," Aaron said after dusting Sean off.

"Don't worry about it, kid has a good kick on him," David said, balancing Spencer on his hip again and extending his hand out to him.

Aaron gave a firm shake. Afterwards, David gave Aaron his card with the usual advice to call whenever he or Sean needed anything - he couldn't see it, but David had a gut instinct that Aaron was dealing with something that he didn't want anyone to know. On the way back to the car, David thought to cancel the trip for ice cream since Spencer was falling asleep on his shoulder; his hand resting on the side of David's face. Not exactly tugging, but David still smiled at the gesture. The smile grew when David tried to lay him down for a nap after a bath and Spencer still demanded a story.

**A/N: 1) Yes, Spencer is growing out of the beard pulling, had to happen sooner or later, but doesn't have to completely go away. 2) I had planned to have JJ actually introduced in this chapter, but I just thought it was better to have Aaron introduced instead. Call it a shout out to my other story I don't know, but I don't argue with my muse. But let me know what you think.**


End file.
